The present invention concerns a vessel for use on a goods transport vehicle with a back, one-side or two-side tipping commonly called a tipper, a two-way tipper or a three-way tipper.
It will be used in particular for the transport of materials or goods in all the road haulage, agricultural, forestry, construction fields, etc. . . . .